DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Especial M
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Encuadramiento temporal Los sucesos recogidos en este episodio ocurren un año antes del comienzo de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, arco Desesperación. Especial M. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde centre Prólogo thumb(En el gimnasio de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, una gran pancarta con el logo del instituto se encuentra desplegada en el centro de la pared del fondo. Las gradas estñan llenas de espectadores y hay numerosos cámaras grabando un importante acto anual. En la plataforma del fondo hay una larga mesa con un mantel rojo, jarrones con flores, seis asientos y botellas de agua frente a ellos. Cinco de los asientos se encuentran ocupados, a diferencia del asiento central que se encuentra libre. Su ocupante, el director Jin Kirigiri se encuentra levantado sosteniendo un micrófono) - JIN. Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por asistir a este evento tan importante. Como ya sabréis, hoy comienza la septuagésimosexta ceremonia de admisión aquí en Pico de Esperanza. Nos sentimos orgullosos desde la dirección de esta Academia el poder dar la bienvenida a 16 nuevos estudiantes con unos talentos excepcionales con los que sin duda les ayudaremos a sacar su máximo partido. Por su parte también espero de ellos trabajo duro para pasar estos dos cursos de la forma más sencilla posible. Ahora les iremos presentando uno por uno menos a uno de ellos, de nombre Hari Bachchan, quien no podrá venir hasta la segunda mitad de curso. (Uno de los cinco miembros de la mesa coge el micrófono del director y una lista de la que empieza a decir nombres en alto. Algunos nombres conocidos que se pueden escuchar son los de Takumi Murakami, Kichiro Kobayashi, Seiko Kimura, Ruruka Ando, Sonosuke Izayoi… Cuando cada uno de estos son nombrados, suben a la plataforma, estrechan la mano con su director y reciben una banda con el título del talento que les pertenece) - HOMBRE. (Se acerca el micrófono) Mamoru Akiyama. - MAMORU. (Muy sonriente, sube a la plataforma, da la mano al director y le colocan una banda con el nombre: “Estudiante Entomólogo Definitivo”. Varios cámaras se acercan para hacerle fotos) Opening thumb|center|300px Diálogo ''- MAMORU. Desde pequeño era un gran aficionado de los insectos. Esos pequeños animalitos pero a la vez tan necesarios para la naturaleza siempre habían despertado mi interés y curiosidad. En el colegio me consideraban raro por estar siempre jugando con ellos mientras el resto de gente se relacionaba con otras personas, pero a mi me daba igual. No fue hasta el año anterior a entrar a Pico de Esperanza cuando me di cuenta de que mi gusto por los insectos era capaz de ir más allá… ¿Podía comunicarme con ellos, entenderlos y que ellos me entendieran a mí?'' (Un día, Mamoru entra por la puerta a su casa. Su padre está cocinando tranquilamente y tarareando una canción) - PADRE. Buenos días, Mamoru. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la escuela? - MAMORU. Meh… Digamos que como siempre. (Vuelca ligeramente la cabeza al ver a su padre) ¿Hoy no le tocaba a mamá cocinar? - PADRE. Se encontraba un poco mal, así que hoy vuelvo a preparar la comida. - MAMORU. Será mejor que lo diga cuanto antes… (suspira) Papá, puedo hablar con los insectos. - PADRE. (Se ríe) Claro que sí. Yo el otro día me puse a hablar con las hormigas del parque, ¿sabes lo duro que trabajan? - MAMORU. No es broma. Es verdad que puedo comunicarme con ellos. Algunas veces hacen lo que les digo y todo. ''- MAMORU. Mis padres empezaron a preocuparse por mi salud mental; creían que me había vuelto loco. Me llevaron a varios psicólogos para intentar llegar al fondo de mi “problema”, pero nunca conseguían nada porque, según ellos, “me negaba a progresar”. Al final se llegó a la conclusión de que el haberme apartado de mis compañeros de clase y el resto de relaciones sociales me había obligado a buscar otros seres con los que poder hablar y desahogarme: los insectos. Pero la situación un buen día por la tarde cambió radicalmente.'' _________________________________________________________ thumb(El cielo empieza a adquirir tonos anaranjados conforme el sol se esconde por el horizonte. La casa de Mamoru todavía se encuentra suficientemente iluminada como para no recurrir a la luz eléctrica. Este chico se encuentra tumbado en su cama leyendo una revista de escorpiones) - MAMORU. (Sonríe) No serán insectos, pero los escorpiones son chulísimos. (Se oye el grito de su madre y Mamoru corre hacia la salida de su habitación para ver qué está ocurriendo. Nada más salir al pasillo, recibe un golpe de alguien que le deja inconsciente. Minutos después, despierta en la habitación de sus padres. Los tres se encuentran atados frente a la pared y están vigilados por un misterioso hombre con apariencia de ladrón) - MADRE. (Asustada) ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? - LADRÓN. Me gustaría que colaborarais si queréis que vuestro hijo siga estando de una sola pieza. - PADRE. Haremos lo que sea, pero no le hagas nada al pobre chico. - LADRÓN. Decidme dónde guardáis vuestro dinero. - MAMORU. ¡No se lo digas! - PADRE. ¡Silencio! - LADRÓN. (Desata a Mamoru, le coge del cuello y lo levanta en el aire) ¿No serás tú el más valiente? - MADRE. (Llorando) ¡Suéltale, por favor! - MAMORU. (Ahogándose) A… A-yu-da… A-yu… (Una abeja entra por el hueco que deja la ventana abierta y se posa sobre el zapato del ladrón) - LADRÓN. (Agita su pierna y se quita la abeja) Estúpido bicho. (Vuelve a centrarse en ahogar a Mamoru) Entonces, ¿me dirán tus padres dónde se esconde vuestro dinero? - MAMORU. (Furioso) N-no… (Empiezan a entrar abejas, hormigas y algún escarabajo bombardero, los cuales se centran en rodear, picar y morder las piernas y cuerpo del ladrón) - LADRÓN. ¡¡AAAHHH!! (Suelta a Mamoru y sigue siendo consumido por los insectos ante los ojos de los padres atónitos) ''- MAMORU. Aquel hombre murió minutos después por la gran cantidad de veneno que le inyectaron mis amigos. Mis padres no eran capaces de decir nada al respecto; se habían quedado sin palabras al ver una escena tan horripilante como fuera de cualquier sentido común. Por fin creían que tenía cierto poder… Cierto talento. Contactaron con numerosas organizaciones hasta que un buen día un hombre de aspecto común aunque algo misterioso vino a visitarnos sin previo aviso.'' ____________________________________________________________ thumb(La madre de Mamoru abre la puerta de su casa después de que alguien hubiera llamado al timbre. Se trata de Koichi Kizakura, con su característico sombrero y su mirada astuta) - KOICHI. Buenos días, mi nombre es Koichi Kizakura y trabajo para la Academia Pico de Esperanza. (Saca una tarjeta con toda su información y una foto de hace unos años) Seguramente se esté preguntando en este momento qué hago aquí. (Sonríe) Yo busco talentos, y según me he informado en esta casa puede que esté buscando lo que necesito. - MADRE. (Confusa por toda la información recibida en tan poco tiempo) Bu-buenos días. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? (Minutos después, Koichi, Mamoru y su madre se encuentran en el salón de la casa tomando una taza de té) - KOICHI. Seguro que habrá oído hablar de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, ¿me equivoco? - MADRE. Sí he escuchado algo. Todos los años sale en las noticias para anunciar los nuevos alumnos que llegan. - KOICHI. Pues yo soy una de las personas que se encargan de buscar nuevos y jóvenes talentos para el siguiente curso. - MADRE. Lo que quiero saber es cómo ha conseguido usted esta dirección. - KOICHI. Podría decirse que uno de los psicólogos que trató a su hijo era contacto nuestro. - MADRE. (Preocupada) Esto no me convence. ¿Cómo sé que no es un farsante? - KOICHI. ¿Qué ganaría mintiendo? - MADRE. Intentar sacarnos el dinero. - KOICHI. (Se ríe) Todas las familias que visito me dicen lo mismo. (Mete la mano en su bolsillo y la madre de Mamoru se pone nerviosa, aunque se tranquiliza un poco al ver que saca un móvil) ¿Ha visto al director de la Academia por la televisión? - MADRE. Sí… - KOICHI. Pues ahora lo verá por móvil. (Hace una videollamada a Jin Kirigiri) ¿Qué tal, compañero? - JIN (VÍDEO). Koichi, ¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado en una reunión. - KOICHI. (Enfoca con su cámara a Mamoru y a su madre) Saluda a estas dos personas. El chico tiene un talento excepcional. - MAMORU. (Confuso y avergonzado) Eh… Esta situación es un poco rara, ¿no? - JIN (VÍDEO). Ya les veo. Buenos días, soy el director de la Academia, Jin Kirigiri. Si me disculpan, ando atareado. - MADRE. T-tranquilo, no queremos molestarle. (Jin cuelga) - KOICHI. Bueno, qué. ¿Ahora me creen? (Los dos asienten y Koichi se fija en Mamoru) Según las noticias de la semana pasada un hombre que os atacó acabó con cientos de picaduras venenosas por todo su cuerpo. ¿Es así? - MAMORU. Sí. - KOICHI. Es imposible que todos los insectos del barrio se hubieran unido ahí por casualidad, ¿verdad? - MAMORU. Claro. Fue porque yo les llamé para que me ayudaran. - MADRE. Hijo, deja de decir tonterías, por favor. - KOICHI. Señora, el chico no dice tonterías. - MADRE. (Se levanta) ¿Acaso quiere hacernos creer que Mamoru puede comunicarse con los bichos o algo así? ¿Insinúa que tiene una especie de sexto sentido? Me indigna que un adulto como usted intente alimentar las fantasías de un pobre niño confuso. - KOICHI. (Sonríe) ¿Fantasías? Entonces explíqueme una razón convincente por la que cientos o miles de insectos se zamparon al hombre que les intentó robar. - MADRE. N-no sé. Seguramente tendría algo vistoso o dulce encima que los atrajera. ¡Pero definitivamente no puede ser por arte de magia! Me niego a creerlo. - MAMORU. Mamá, si hubiera sido por eso ya le habrían atacado antes de entrar en casa. - KOICHI. No es magia, señora, simplemente es talento. Por eso quiero que entre en Pico de Esperanza, para que podamos conocer más sobre él. Si consigue superar todas las pruebas a las que se someta, su vida estará prácticamente resuelta. - MADRE. (Agita su cabeza) Sinceramente no puedo creerlo. No tiene sentido lo que estoy escuchando. - KOICHI. Hagamos una prueba. Mamoru, vuelve a llamar a los insectos y diles que hagan algo en concreto. - MAMORU. (Cierra sus ojos y aprieta con fuerza sus puños. Su cara se pone roja) … No puedo… - MADRE. ¿Lo ve? Gracias por venir, pero creo que ya puede marcharse. - KOICHI. (Sorprendido, señala la ventana) Miren allí. (Al principio se ven un par de moscas volando al interior de la casa, pero segundos después empiezan a entrar cada vez más y más. Todas ellas se juntan en el aire y forman una figura que se asemeja a una flor. En el centro de la figura se coloca una libélula de color rojo brillante) - MADRE. (Asustada) M-Mamoru... ¿Estás haciendo eso tú? - MAMORU. (Sonríe) No, lo están haciendo ellos solitos. - KOICHI. Muchas gracias, Mamoru, no necesito ver más. Quiero verte el próximo curso en Pico de Esperanza, ¿vale? - MAMORU. (Contento, deja ir a todos los insectos) Está bien. - KOICHI. (Mira a la madre) ¿Usted qué opina? - MADRE. (Todavía sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver) Si es lo mejor para él, supongo que podrá ir… ''- MAMORU. Y así es cómo conseguí ascender a la más prestigiosa academia de todo Japón. Aquel verano pasó increíblemente rápido junto con mis ansias del primer día de escuela. Con una nueva vida por delante, esta vez me prometí a mí mismo que me esforzaría en relacionarme con mis otros compañeros de clase. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Qué talentos tendrían? Eso me despertaba la curiosidad y me emocionaba cada vez más.'' ________________________________________________________ thumb(El primer día de clase, Mamoru se acerca a la entrada de la clase 76 y sonríe antes de entrar al aula. Una vez dentro, encuentra a 14 estudiantes que hablan unos con otros. Mamoru duda sobre dónde sentarse, y antes de elegir un sitio cualquiera es sorprendido por alguien que se le acerca) - KICHIRO. (Sonriente) Hola, ¿qué tal? - MAMORU. Bien. ¿Y tú? - KICHIRO. También bien, gracias. Me llamo Kichiro, Kichiro Kobayashi. - MAMORU. Yo Mamoru Akiyama, un gusto conocerte. - KICHIRO. (Señala un asiento) Si buscas sitio, a mi lado hay uno libre. - MAMORU. Muchas gracias, estaba un poco desorientado, la verdad. - KICHIRO. Tranquilo, eso nos pasa a todos. - MAMORU. (Se sienta donde le ha indicado Kichiro) ¿Cuál es tu talento? Por curiosidad. - KICHIRO. Me llaman el Guionista Definitivo. - MAMORU. ¿Escribes guiones? - KICHIRO. Bueno, guiones y cualquier tipo de escrito, pero sí estoy especializado en ellos. He escrito las tramas de varias películas que se han hecho famosas a nivel mundial. ¿Te suena la película “Ojos amarillos”? - MAMORU. Hmmm… (pone cara de sorpresa) ¡Oh! ¿Es esa de un niño rico que no le gusta vivir con su familia…? - KICHIRO. Exacto. Y que luego conoce a un chico de ojos amarillos muy parecido a él físicamente que le propone hacerse pasar por él e intercambiar sus vidas. - MAMORU. ¡Ohhh! Me encantó esa película. Recuerdo la escena en la que la familia se da cuenta un mes después de que sus ojos son de otro color. ¿Cómo pudieron tardar tanto? - KICHIRO. Dudé por un momento si escribir esa escena, pero sabía que causaría furor. (Takumi Murakami se sube en la plataforma del profesor y da varias palmas para que sus compañeros guarden silencio y le presten atención) - TAKUMI. Gracias, muchas gracias por callaros. Me gustaría presentarme: me llamo Takumi Murakami y soy el Yo-yoista Definitivo. Quisiera convertirme con vuestro apoyo en el próximo delegado de la clase. (Todos le ignoran y retoman sus conversaciones respectivas. Takumi enfurece) No hace falta que me escuchéis. Así os atragantéis mientras habláis… - KICHIRO. (Mirando a Mamoru) ¿Y tú qué talento tienes? - MAMORU. Soy el Entomólogo Definitivo. - KICHIRO. Entomólogo… Así que estudias los insectos. - MAMORU. A veces puedo comunicarme con ellos, ¿sabes? - KICHIRO. … ¿En serio? ¿Quién eres, un ser superior de la naturaleza o qué? - MAMORU. Me lo explicaron un poco en el último análisis médico que me hicieron. Al parecer bajo la piel tengo unas glándulas que producen diferentes tipos de feromonas que los insectos son capaces de percibir. Podría decirse que “hablo” con ellos. centre|350px centre|350px centre|275px - KICHIRO. Vaya, es interesante. - KOICHI. (Entra en el aula y se coloca en el puesto del profesor. Se toca la cabeza con gesto de dolor) Muy bien, alumnos, podéis sentaros… Bienvenidos a vuestro primer día de clase y bienvenidos a esta Academia, en donde pasaréis dos de vuestros años refinando y mejorando vuestras habilidades. La asistencia a clases no es obligatoria, pero yo os recomendaría asistir porque… porque sí. - TODOS (MENTE). (Gota, pensando en sus mentes) ¿Este hombre es nuestro profesor? - RURUKA. (Susurrando a Izayoi) Este hombre apesta a alcohol, qué horror. - SONOSUKE. (Saca varias cuchillas de acero) Puedo darle una advertencia para que no vuelva así otros días. - RURUKA. No será necesario, gracias. (Sonríe) ''- MAMORU. Y a partir de entonces fueron pasando los días rápidamente, tanto que mi mente no era capaz de darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que hacía desde que entré a esta Academia. Poco a poco iba conociendo a nuevas personas que me abrían la mente hacia nuevos horizontes, los cuales aún ni siquiera sabía que existían.'' ______________________________________________________ thumb(Un día Mamoru vuelve a su casa como de costumbre) - MAMORU. (Abre la puerta) Ya estoy en casa. (No recibe respuesta y se extraña) Hmmm… ¿Dónde estarán papá y mamá? (Se asoma a la cocina y al salón y no ve a nadie. De repente un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y se inquieta) ¿¿Hola?? ¿Hay alguien en casa? (A lo lejos ve su habitación con la puerta ligeramente abierta) - MAMORU (MENTE). (Atemorizado al recordar el día en que un ladrón entró en casa) ¿Qué habrá al otro lado de la puerta? Debo andarme con mucho cuidado… (Se acerca y, lentamente, va abriéndola hasta ver a un grupo de personas dentro de su habitación. Son todos sus compañeros de clase junto con los padres de Mamoru) - TODOS. ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mamoru!! - MAMORU. (Sorprendido) ¿Ha-habéis venido todos? - KICHIRO. (Asiente sonriente) Yo mismo me encargué de reunirlos. - RURUKA. Y yo de hacer esta preciosidad. (Hace un chasquido de dedos y aparece Sonosuke Izayoi detrás de ella sosteniendo una tarta) Así sabré si estoy preparada para los exámenes de la Academia. - SEIKO. (Agacha la cabeza) Siento no poder probarla. (Levanta la cabeza, se retira un poco la máscara e intenta sonreír) Aun así vine para felicitarte. - MAMORU. (Sonriente y emocionado) Esto… Esto no me lo esperaba, ¡muchísimas gracias! - TAKUMI. Dejémonos de aburridos agradecimientos y vamos a lo que realmente importa: la tarta. (Suspira) No es que parezca la mejor tarta del mundo, pero supongo que se podrá comer… - SONOSUKE. (Deja cuidadosamente la tarta en manos de Ruruka Ando, saca un cuchillo afilado y lo coloca bajo el cuello de Takumi) ¿Te atreves a criticar el mejor dulce que has probado en tu vida? Tal vez no llegues a vivir para saborearla. - TAKUMI. T-tranquilízate, amigo… - RURUKA. (Ve varios escarabajos en el suelo y grita del asco) ¡¡Aaaayyy!! (Lanza al aire y sin querer la tarta, pero Mamoru consigue recogerla sin causar destrozos en ella. Todos suspiran de alivio y empiezan a reir) ''- MAMORU. Aquel día todos nos reímos y estrechamos nuestras amistades. Fue la experiencia más satisfactoria de toda mi vida, pero tristemente no todo podía ser bueno.'' _________________________________________________________ thumb(Otro día por la mañana, el sol ilumina de frente la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Kichiro y Takumi están hablando al lado de Mamoru, quien no para de mirar a través de la ventana que tiene a su izquierda) - KICHIRO. Si fuera por mí, todos los días me pondría a dar un mensaje de buenos días a todos los alumnos de la Academia, como la gente que habla por la radio pero aquí en la escuela. Me encantaría motivarlos ya desde por mañana. - TAKUMI. Podrías proponérselo al director; a lo mejor te dan puntos extra por hacerlo. - KICHIRO. ¿Tú qué opinas, Mamoru? - MAMORU. (Distraído, mirando aún a través de la ventana) ¿Eh? Oh, creo que es una buena idea… (sigue mirando por la ventana hasta que un grillo se posa en su mano) - KICHIRO. ¿Te encuentras bien? - MAMORU. Sí, tranquilo. Estoy algo cansado. - TAKUMI. Pues recupérate pronto porque llegan los exámenes de mitad de curso. - KICHIRO. Me pregunto quién será el chico que vendrá a partir de ahora, ese tal Hari o como se llame. ''- MAMORU. Desde poco antes de aquel día había empezado a sentir cómo una parte de mi cerebro se iba apagando poco a poco conforme mis ánimos sociales aumentaban. No sentía con tanta fuerza el lazo que me debía unir para toda la vida con los insectos. Como buen entomólogo joven, sabía mucho sobre estos “bichos”; había pasado años y años metido en casa admirando la gran complejidad de estos seres, algo que había afectado a mis relaciones sociales. Pero una vez entré en esta Academia y sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que es relacionarse con alguien de tu misma especie, todo parecía empezar a cambiar radicalmente.'' ____________________________________________________ ''- MAMORU. El tan temido día del examen parcial se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Los profesores nos habían dicho lo que se supone que todas las clases deben saber: es un examen práctico e individual para cada talento. Si lo apruebas, podrías seguir en la clase; si lo suspendes, recibirías una sanción y serías expulsado un año de la Academia, varios años o para siempre. Como esto en un principio parecía chocante y preocupante, nos dijeron que el porcentaje de aprobados siempre había sido muy alto, pero todos estábamos igual de nerviosos sin importar lo fácil que pudiera ser el examen.'' centre|400px thumb(Cuando Mamoru entra a su clase, todos se encuentran practicando sus talentos unos con otros. Sonosuke Izayoi está lanzando pequeños cuchillos afilados hacia una diana colgada en la pared; Takumi Murakami juega con su yo-yó manteniéndolo en el aire lo máximo posible mientras hace acrobacias con él; Kichiro está profundamente concentrado en escribir; Seiko Kimura ayuda al Jugador de Frisbee Definitivo, Taisei Fujimoto, a lanzar un frisbee a lo largo del aula mientras ella mezcla compuestos químicos, y Ruruka Ando ofrece a la Estudiante Suertuda Definitiva de la clase 76, Moegina Tokasan, una serie de dulces) - RURUKA. (Señala una bandeja con 12 bollos rellenos de crema) He preparado todos estos dulces con una cantidad de azúcar parecida menos uno. ¿Eres capaz de elegir el que tiene más azúcar que el resto? - MOEGINA. (Sonríe) Espero tener suerte. (Mira los 12 bollos con detenimiento) A ver… Hmmm… Elegiré este. (Coge uno de ellos y lo prueba. La atmósfera que la rodea cambia a unos colores suaves) Está realmente delicioso. - RURUKA. ¡Acertaste! En verdad haces nombre a tu título. - MOEGINA. (Sonríe) Muchas gracias. Ahora vuelvo, Ruruka. (Se dirige a su mesa para recoger unos libros. En su trayectoria se interpone entre la diana y Sonosuke. Este no nota la presencia de Moegina mientras toma la postura para lanzar un nuevo cuchillo, así que se dispone a lanzarlo. En el mismo momento del lanzamiento, la puerta de entrada al aula sobre la que se apoyaba Sonosuke se abre, desviando la dirección del cuchillo e impidiendo que este hiera a Moegina, por suerte) - KOICHI. (Entrando en clase) Dejad de practicar; ahora que he llegado podemos empezar la clase. ¿No? - RURUKA. Oh, venga ya. ¿No podemos hacer algo que no nos haga perder el tiempo? - KOICHI. (Sube a la plataforma del profesor) Dar clase. (Alguien dispara a Koichi un dardo tranquilizante, el cual hace su efecto en pocos segundos y lo deja durmiendo sobre el atril del profesor) - SEIKO. (Mira a Takumi y suspira) ¿Así que por eso me pediste que preparara un somnífero? - TAKUMI. (Sonriendo de forma traviesa) Exacto. ______________________________________________________ ''- MAMORU. El mismo día del examen nos explicaron cómo debíamos colocarnos para ir entrando uno a uno al escenario. No pude evitar temblar al ver que íbamos a realizar la prueba delante de cientos de espectadores con los ojos clavados en nosotros. Todas las clases de años anteriores habían pasado por esto también, pero… ¿debía calmarme eso? No quería ni imaginar la inconmensurable vergüenza que pasaría si suspendiera este examen.'' thumb- KOICHI. Cuando entréis, a la derecha del escenario hay varios asientos. Creo que hay suficientes para todos, así que id entrando ya. Los jueces os irán llamando por vuestros nombres y apellidos. ¡Mucha suerte! ''- MAMORU. Nada más sentarme en el asiento no podía sentirme tranquilo. Los nervios, el miedo escénico y el temor a suspender no me permitían quedarme quieto en mi sitio, así que empecé a agitar las piernas para liberar la tensión. Uno de los jueces levantó un papel con su mano derecha y dictó el primer nombre y apellido. Afortunadamente no era yo, sino alguien que no había visto hasta ahora, un tal Hari Bachán o algo así. Observé las actuaciones de todos los que se examinaron por delante de mí, y en especial me fijé en la de Seiko, en parte maravillado por su destreza a la hora de mezclar diversos compuestos químicos y en parte asustado por qué podría hacer yo para estar a su nivel. En mis bolsillos traía preparadas varias cajas de cristal que escondían abejas, alguna libélula colorida y mariposas. Pensar en mis insectos me tranquilizó un poco; había estado trabajando con ellos durante semanas, ahora no podía permitirme el lujo de fallar.'' - JUEZ. Mamoru Akiyama, puedes subir al escenario. - MAMORU. (Inclina su cuerpo como saludo, intentando controlar sus miedos) Buenos días. - JUEZ. Buenos días. Cuando quieras puedes empezar con tu prueba, aunque sería recomendable que nos explicaras antes en qué consiste. - MAMORU. (Con la voz un poco temblorosa) Bien, pues soy el Entomólogo Definitivo de esta Academia y hoy he venido con mis mejores insectos para demostrar la belleza de la naturaleza y de estos seres tan pequeños pero tan impresionantes. - JUEZ. (Sonríe) Muchas gracias. Puedes comenzar cuando quieras. - MAMORU. (Traga saliva) Allá vamos… (Saca de sus bolsillos las jaulas de cristal con los insectos y las abre. Cierra sus ojos y se concentra en comunicarse con ellos) Hmmm… (las abejas forman un círculo en el aire, las mariposas forman un cuadrado metido dentro del círculo anterior y una libélula revolotea por el centro de las figuras. Los espectadores y jueces quedan maravillados al ver el escenario) Todavía quedan muchas cosas por enseñar… (levanta las manos y gira sus manos a modo de hélices como si estuviera orquestando la actuación de sus fieles insectos. Las abejas y mariposas empiezan a girar en torno a la libélula en diferentes direcciones, de tal modo que parece que el círculo y el cuadrado que forman son capaces de rotar en el aire) - MAMORU. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Tan sólo me faltaban un par de pasos más y me habría ganado los primeros puestos de clase, hasta que hubo algún imprevisto… (La libélula se va volando y las mariposas se descoordinan. Mamoru queda confuso ante tal resultado) - MAMORU. No, ¿qué hacéis? Volved a vuestros puestos, por favor. (Las abejas enfurecen y empiezan a volar hacia los jueces, hacia Mamoru y muy pocas hacia los espectadores. Todo el mundo se asusta y se oyen gritos; tanto los jueces como Mamoru acaban siendo picados por los insectos) - JUEZ. ¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Que alguien lo pare! - MAMORU. (Temblando y recibiendo picaduras) N-no sé que está pasando. ¡No me hacen caso! ¡Ay! (Todos se levantan de sus asientos e intentan escapar por donde pueden) - JUEZ. ¡Estás suspenso! ¡¡Suspenso!! ¡Ay! ___________________________________________________ ''- MAMORU. Medio año… Ese sería mi castigo fuera de los límites de la Academia por lo que había ocurrido. Si quería volver a entrar, debería esperar al curso siguiente. Todo el mundo que me rodeaba se sumió en un profundo vacío en cuestión de segundos; había perdido el rumbo de mi vida, estaba desorientado, no sabía qué hacer. Desde entonces no paraba de culparme a mí mismo por los errores que había cometido. ¿Qué me había pasado? Todavía era incapaz de procesarlo. Mis padres volvieron a llevarme a psicólogos y médicos para dar con la raíz de mi problema, aunque mi mente se nubló cuando un buen día dieron con una posible causa.'' - MÉDICO. (Mirando un documento) Comparando el análisis de sangre que se hizo su hijo hace unos meses con este reciente, veo diferencias en la concentración de ciertas hormonas. Me atrevería a afirmar que estas hormonas son las que están impidiendo que las glándulas productoras de feromonas funcionen correctamente. - MADRE. ¿Y eso a qué es debido, doctor? - MÉDICO. Puede tratarse de muchas causas: genéticas, ambientales, la dieta, el ejercicio… ¿Ha sufrido algún cambio fuerte en su vida últimamente? ''- MAMORU. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fueron mis compañeros de clase. No había duda, el mayor cambio que sufrí fue cuando los conocí… Cuando… descubrí lo feliz que podía llegar a ser estando con ellos… ¿Era eso? ¿La causa de que perdiera poco a poco mi talento se debía a eso? Intenté no creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero poco a poco el resto de opciones iban siendo descartadas… Si quería volver a Pico de Esperanza el año siguiente, debía seguir siendo tan poco social como antes. Pero una vez descubierto que hay gente que se preocupa por ti y que te comprende, ¿cómo puedes volver a tu antiguo ser? Insectos o amigos… ¿Esta era la esperanza que pretendía difundir la Academia? ¿Una esperanza que te obliga a elegir una cosa y rechazar otra que es igual de importante y necesaria para ti?'' _______________________________________________ ''- MAMORU. Desde aquel día dejé de contactar con mis amigos de la escuela y pasaba todo el día fuera de casa en parques y cualquier zona apartada de la ciudad que encontrara. Necesitaba recuperar la razón de ser, la razón por la que había venido a este mundo… Pasadas varias semanas, ellos acabaron cansándose de llamarme y visitarme a casa en vano… Ya me habían olvidado.'' Un día, paseando por la calle, encontré una tienda donde vendían mascotas. “Mascotas Tanaka” creo que se llamaba. Decidí entrar por curiosidad, para ver el tipo de animales que tenían. Había pájaros, perros, gatos... Pero lo curioso es que no estaban encerrados en jaulas, campaban libremente a sus anchas. Aún así no parecían animales alterados, eran de lo más tranquilos aunque pasaran decenas y decenas de extraños por allí día a día. ¿Alguien les estaría cuidando de forma especial? - MUJER. (Sonriente) Hola, joven. ¿Buscas algo en concreto? - MAMORU. No, muchas gracias. Solamente estaba mirando. - MUJER. Está bien. (Se oye tras una puerta que hay detrás de la mujer un cristal rompiéndose. La mujer entra en la habitación que hay al otro lado de la puerta y Mamoru es capaz de escuchar la conversación) ¡Hijo! ¿Ya te has vuelto a maquillar otra vez? ¡Te dije que no tocaras mis pinturas! - GUNDHAM. Aléjate, jefe de los humanos. Aunque hayas concebido a un demonio sobrenatural, no tienes ni fuerza ni derecho a arrebatarme estas herramientas creadas para que pueda viajar entre este mundo y el Infierno. - MUJER. ¿Ya has vuelto a ver películas de exorcismos? Te quitaré el mando de la televisión una semana. - GUNDHAM. ¡Vuelve sobre tus pasos, madre! No me obligues a romper mi sello con el resto de demonios para obligarte a obedecer. - MUJER. Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que tienes unos objetivos que cumplir en la vida. Por mucho que intentes huir de ellos, siempre seguirán ahí y te arrepentirás si los dejas pasar el suficiente tiempo. ''- MAMORU. Escuchar eso me hizo reflexionar otra vez. Extrapolando ese discurso a mi situación, ¿tenía como objetivo convertirme en el mejor entomólogo que ha pisado la Tierra? Ya era tarde para pensar en eso; había perdido mis poderes y sería muy costoso recuperarlos… De repente volvía a tener un dilema: ¿insectos o amigos? Podía volver a intentar ingresar en la Academia Pico de Esperanza, aunque por aquel entonces sólo podría acceder al Curso de Reserva que abrirían el año siguiente. Aunque sería doloroso volver a la escuela que me había rechazado, y encima a una clase de gente sin talento, tarde o pronto acabaría perdiendo de nuevo el poco talento que tuviera… En ese momento mi mente cambió por completo. ¿Y si la verdadera esperanza que debía tener era la de intentar compaginar sociedad y talento? ¿Debía volver a la Academia y esforzarme como fuera para no perder mis poderes aún haciendo amistades? Seguramente alguna manera habría, alguna tendría que haber. No estaría rodeado de compañeros con talento, pero mientras me relacionara con ellos, poco a poco intentaría conseguir ese brote de talento que me caracterizaba, que necesitaba.'' ______________________________________________ thumb(Esa misma tarde, cuando el sol se está poniendo por el horizonte, Mamoru regresa a casa, abre la puerta y busca a su familia) - MAMORU. Papá, mamá, quiero volver a Pico de Esperanza. - MADRE. ¿Estás seguro? Podemos buscar otra escuela igual de buena si lo prefieres. - MAMORU. (Sonríe) No, quiero ir de nuevo allí. Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo ''- MAMORU. El daño estaba ya hecho, sí; había perdido talento y amigos. Después de todo el tiempo que estuve sin hablarles, ya no me atrevía a ir a la Academia y explicarles todo lo que me sucedió, es una pena. Ahora, estando en el Curso de Reserva, tenía por seguro que independientemente de si lograba recuperar o no mi talento no podría ser expulsado por esa razón. Tenía al menos dos años para hacerme fuerte, para entrenar día a día con mis adorables compañeros diminutos y, sobre todo, para conocer a gente nueva.'' thumb(El día del examen de admisión para el Curso de Reserva, justo después de que acaben todas las pruebas, Mamoru e Hiroyuki coinciden en el campus de la Academia) - MAMORU. Yo me llamo Mamoru. - HIROYUKI. Yo Hiroyuki, encantado. - MAMORU. (Golpea suavemente el hombro de Hiroyuki) A ver si coincidimos en la misma clase. Fin del episodio Curiosidades y anotaciones *La película Ojos amarillos escrita por Kichiro tiene un argumento que puede hacer referencia a la relación entre Mitarai Ryota y su impostor, y entre Mukuro Ikusaba y Junko Enoshima cuando la primera estaba disfrazada de su hermana. *thumbEl nombre de Moegina Tokasan es un anagrama que, reordenado, da el nombre de Makoto Naegi seguido del sufijo "-san". Ambos personajes comparten el talento, junto con Nagito Komaeda, de Estudiantes Suertudos Definitivos. *Aquí debajo se dejan los dibujos que fueron utilizados como base para crear parte de las imágenes digitales finales de este episodio: IMG_20181020_215819.jpg|'Viñeta 1.' Dibujo a lápiz IMG_20181021_143044.jpg|'Viñeta 1.' Repaso con rotulador Talento Mamoru paso 1.png|'Viñeta 1.' Imagen final IMG_20181020_215933.jpg|'Viñeta 2.' Dibujo a lápiz IMG_20181021_143057.jpg|'Viñeta 2.' Repaso con rotulador Talento Mamoru paso 2.png|'Viñeta 2.' Imagen final IMG_20181020_215944.jpg|'Viñeta 3.' Dibujo a lápiz IMG_20181021_143104_1.jpg|'Viñeta 3.' Repaso con rotulador Talento Mamoru paso 3.png|'Viñeta 3.' Imagen final Categoría:Historias